


Fireworks are bright, your eyes are brighter

by Sparrowthewriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Dean Loves Castiel, Fireworks, M/M, New Years, New Years kiss, dean is a bisexual mess, theyre both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowthewriter/pseuds/Sparrowthewriter
Summary: Castiels family is notorious for throwing new years parties, what happens when dean and castiel decide to spend it alone in his bedroom?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 56
Collections: Destiel Instagram One Shot/Art Contest - January 2020





	Fireworks are bright, your eyes are brighter

New years day was a celebration, a passing of time to the new year that would bring new promises and new prospects.

New years was fun, it meant a party, and a party was exactly what the novaks were known for.

The house was loud and booming with music and sounds of people cheering and laughing, having a good time.

"Hey cas!" Dean called, wading his way through the crowd that had gathered in the living room, trying to reach his friend.

Castiel smiled as his friend approached him, a small flush on his cheeks, he and Dean had been friends all through high school, and castiel had stupidly developed a crush.

"Hello dean" he mirrored, smile growing wider as he was wrapped in a hug, "are you having fun?"

Dean laughed, pulling back, "yeah dude, your families parties are always the best," he said, looking around at the surrounding people.

"Thank you, though I'm not that fond of them, they're too loud for me" castiel mumbled, shuffling his feet, "and my brothers love to embarrass me one way or another," he huffed, crossing his arms.

Dean let out a laugh, keeping his arm around cas's shoulders, "yeah well, it's new years, last chance for pranks and my bets are on gabriel spiking the punch."

The smaller boy rolled his eyes, "didn't he do that last year?"

"Yeah, with weak alcohol, I'm betting with Sam it's gonna be strong enough to get all of us smashed in seconds" castiel shrunk a little, he hated getting drunk, especially around dean, he didn't know what he'd say or do.

"God I hope not.." he whispered, the feeling of Dean's arm on his back was driving him just a bit crazy and he wasn't even tipsy.

"Awh c'mon cassie where's your sense of fun!" Gabriel's voice rang out, another arm replacing Dean's, which he would be thankful for if it weren't his loudest brother.

"My sense of fun is as you say 'up my ass', so I suggest if you want me to have fun you go get it" castiel said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oooo feisty, you sure you ain't drunk?" Gabe teased, "or is it just you showing off in front of your boyfriend over here?"

Cas's face flushed bright red, shoving his brother of him, "shut up, just because I don't want to drink doesn't mean I'm showing off!"

"Cas, hey, calm down 'kay?" Dean started.

"And he's not my boyfriend! How about we talk about you obviously flirting with his brother hm?" Cas snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at the blonde.

Gabriel glanced at dean and chuckled, "aha! Wow cas thanks! I uh gotta skedaddle, times running short, pranks to do-" and with that he was gone into the crowd.

Dean gaped before blinking, "uh, okay, uhm, you alright cas? You seem.. tense…" he asked, carefully putting a hand on his shoulder.

Cas practically jumped three feet into the air, "I'm- im fine dean but with my brother being well, gabriel and everything being so loud and noisy I can't even think!" Cas whined.

Dean was quiet for a moment, glancing around, "alright then let's uh.. let's just go upstairs then, hm? Nice and quiet" he smiled, wrapping his arm around cas again.

Cas started to walk with dean but stopped, causing dean to look at him, "cas?"

"Dean i- I'm not gonna drag you away from having a good time, you stay here I'll go up alone" 

"No, no way am I leaving you alone on new years cas." Dean protested, practically pulling him up the stairs.

"Dean you love parties, especially this one, you love my brothers pranks and the drinking, really I'm fine alone." Cas argued, but allowed himself to be dragged upstairs.

"And? I care about you more," Dean said, "and that's that, no more arguments."

Cas flushed at that, sighing complacently, "fine," he mumbled, tucking himself further under Dean's arm.

When the door shut to castiel's room, he let out a long sigh, finally able to breathe, "thank you dean," he said, sitting on his bed and smiling at him.

Dean mirrored the smile, sitting down next to cas, very close, too close, oh God help him.

"Of course, I'm not gonna let you just stay down there if your uncomfortable," he said, "your my best friend, and yeah I do love parties but I lo- ugh, care about you more."

Castiel blinked at dean, did he hear that right? Surely not, dean couldn't he wouldn't.

"That means alot to me dean, I care deeply about you as well, which means you should really take my advice and go back downstairs, you're gonna miss all of it," cas said, pausing as he swallowed, "and the countdown."

"The countdown?"

"Yknow, new years kiss? I bet there's a girl down there you've had your eye on."

"Well.. I mean yeah but" dean scratched his neck.

"Then go, don't miss out because of me."

"I- wait what about you then?" Dean asked, eyes narrowing at castiel suspiciously.

The black haired boy blinked, "what do you mean dean?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Well don't you wanna kiss anyone hm? No one you got your eyes on?"

Castiel stared at him blankly, blinking a few times, "dean, I've never been kissed on new years.." he said, shying away slightly.

Dean's jaw dropped, "you what!? Never?" He shouted, shifting closer to castiel who was looking away from him.

Cas, who was still shying away in embarrassment, shook his head, "no, never."

"How come? Dude you're attractive, you should have girls all over you" he said, still in disbelief that no one would wanna kiss cas, cmon, its cas.

Castiel sighed heavily and turned to dean fully, shockingly aware of just how close they'd gotten, "dean i- God I didnt wanna have to tell you this.."

Dean looked confused, mouth opening and closing, "tell me what?"

Castiel was silent for a moment, gripping his jeans tight enough to turn his knuckles white, "dean im- I'm-"

"I'm gay, dean."

Dean took a moment, cas was gay? Holy crap, hoooooly crap.

"You are?" Is all that came out, mouth still slightly open in shock.

Castiel nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat, "yes, i- i didn't tell you- but I wanted to I swear," he said quickly, waving his hands defensively, "I just didn't know how you'd react."

"You thought I'd react badly?" Dean asked, face dropping.

Castiel's mouth opened and closed, heart sinking, "no no I didn't think you'd react badly, I just didn't know how to tell you, or when, or if you'd still wanna be my friend afterwards i-"

Dean caught onto cas's rambling, so instead he grabbed his hands, shutting the boy up with a click of his teeth.

"Cas, of course I wanna be your friend, we've been friends for years, just because you wanna kiss a guy instead of a girl doesn't mean I'm gonna ditch you, I care too much about you." 

Castiel felt his heart swell in his chest, offering a smile, "thank you dean, that means alot for you to say that."

Dean mirrored his smile, rubbing his thumbs over the palms of cas's hands.

Castiel flushed a light red, smile deepening, staring into the green warmth of Dean's eyes, he knew he was getting too caught up in this little moment, but whatever.

"Uhm, so, about you never kissing anyone on new years?" Dean said quietly.

Cas tilted his head, "yeah?"

"Uhm, are you sure you don't wanna go down there and maybe scope out a guy? New years kisses are really fun" dean shrugged, "you should experience it at least once."

Castiel shrugged, "I'm fine with not doing it, I'd rather it be with someone I like than a random stranger y'know?" He chuckled, "but you have your eye on someone, so get down there, it's nearly time dean."

Dean thought for a moment, contemplating, staying up here with his best friend for a change or going down to the loud party to make out with some girl he's never going to talk to again.

….

Cas wins.

"Nah, I do that every year, why not swap things up right?" The blonde said, nudging cas's in the side with his elbow. "Besides I've already said I'm not leaving you up here, not on new years."

Cas frowned, "and I've said I don't want to stop you from having a good time-"

"Which you aren't."

"Dean-"

"Really you aren't! I'd rather be here than down there," he blurted, frowning back at cas with crossed arms.

Castiel huffed, mouth opening to say something when yelling was heard from downstairs.

Oh fuck, the countdown.

Dean hummed with a pleased smile, "too late now" he said, only now taking in how close the two had gotten.

Castiel felt his face heat up at the smirk dean was sporting, shoving him lightly.

"Welp, new years comin' up, got any resolutions?" Dean teased, pressing himself into cas's side.

Cas flushed a deeper red, catching Dean's playful eyes with mild panic, before melting into calmness. "None really, I hate the pressure of resolutions, buuut now you mention it.." he trailed off.

Dean poked his side, "what? What's your resolution hm?"

Castiel smirked right back, "I suppose getting a boyfriend wouldn't hurt."

It was Dean's turn to blush now, "yeah that sounds nice, uhm, I hope you get that" he said, scratching his neck. 

"Mhm, me too."

The two sat in a brief silence before the loud bang of fireworks were heard outside, and the sound of people shouting numbers.

"Oh it's actually started" dean said, snorting a laugh.

_five!_

Castiel looked to dean, head tilting, "yes, it has."

_four!_

Dean looked to castiel, mouth open but no words coming out.

_Three!_

Castiel smiled, glancing down, "well, another year gone, another happy year to begin right?" Dean noticed the sad edge to his voice, but-

_Two!_

He shouldn't, he can't, he- he has to.

_One!_

Dean tilted cas's chin upwards to press his lips against his softly, noting the small squeak of surprise castiel made, before fully sinking into it.

The two sat there in castiel's room, the sounds of partying below them, but fully enveloped in the other, soft breaths being exchanged as they parted.

Cas was the first to break the comfortable silence, "oh."

Dean smiled softly, "hope that wasn't something I'll regret this year," he mumbled, his smile turning uncertain.

Castiel grinned happily, cheeks brighter than the fireworks, "you won't." He said, leaning in to kiss him again.

New years is a time to be happy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is bad yes I cant write what of it.


End file.
